


Boy Next Door

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dean has a phobia of ghosts, Dean has no boundaries, First Meeting, Flirting, Hot Seth, I was watching old Shield segments and Dean was so damn dramatic, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Quirky Dean, Seth doesn't believe in ghosts, Seth has manners, Some crude language, this is probably silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth finds himself in the middle of a ghost evacuation adventure thanks to his very weird but cute new neighbor.





	Boy Next Door

Seth had his eyes locked on his phone as he walked through the hallway towards his apartment. He had just gotten back from his run and he knew he had to hurry if he wanted to reach work on time. Sometimes he really lost the track of time when he was working out.

_*THUD*_

Seth crashed right into another body, knocking the guy back on his ass. Seth stumbled but managed to not fall.

"UGH FUCK MAN! YOU BROKE MY ASS! I kinda need that thing for sitting...and other stuff!"

Seth looked at the fallen man, who was pouting as he whined in a raspy voice. Seth felt himself blushing a little at what the guy said, he cleared his throat and held out his hand for the other guy to take.

"I am sorry man. But you should have seen where you were going too." Seth said pointedly and the look he got amused him. He couldn't help but check out the other guy. He was cute, fluffy cute. Baby blue eyes. Curly soft mop of a hair on his head. And as he took Seth's offered hand and stood up, Seth ran his eyes all over his lean tall body. He was wearing a white shirt and tight jeans which showed off his tight lithe body.

"Rude."

Seth's gaze met the other guy and he realized that he was caught checking him out. There was a small mischievous grin on the other man's face as he chewed a gum obnoxiously. Seth looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, obviously embarrassed.

"Erhm. I am Seth." Changing the subject felt the best thing to do at the moment so Seth extended his hand towards the stranger again.

"Dean." The other guy replied as he took Seth's hand. "See you around Seth." And with that, the guy took off. Seth couldn't help but watch him go, gulping as he found himself shamelessly ogling the guy's ass. Which swayed purposely. Like he knew Seth was watching him.

 _"Get a grip Rollins. Creep."_ Seth scolded himself as he forced himself to move towards his own apartment.

* * *

"I AM COMING HOLD YOUR DAMN HORSES!"

Seth shouted as the door bell kept ringing alongside loud knocking. It was 11 at night and he was about to go to bed. He was cleaning up the kitchen when someone decided to knock his door like his or her life depended on it.

"OPEN UP!!!! ITS AN EMERGENCY!! PLEASE OPEN YOUR DOOR!!!"

A frown appeared on Seth's face as he listened to the panicked voice coming from outside of his door. If he wasn't mistaken, it was the same voice he bumped into earlier. The cute fluffy guy. Oh God...What was happening and why did he sound like there was something terribly wrong going on?

"What happened?" Seth asked as soon as he opened the door. Dean had his hand raised up and it hit Seth right in the chest. He was looking back at something and his wide eyes turned towards Seth when he felt his hand hitting against a human body.

"You? What are you doing here?" The blue eyed guy looked at him in surprise.

"Ahm. I live here?"

"You are my neighbor?"

"Em, not that I know of. What are you doing here and why are you knocking at my door at this time of the night like you got some killer on your ass or something?"

"Wow dude, you seem to be very much invested in my ass." The guy quickly turned serious as panic filled his voice again, "Ugh...Look man, I just shifted in the apartment next to you. I was about to go to bed but something is fucking wrong!!! I swear to God there is someone in my house!"

"What? Did you check?"

"Are you fucking nuts? Why would I check? I don't want to get killed! Or raped!" The guy looked at Seth like he was crazy and if the situation wasn't as serious as it was, he would have laughed out loud.

"Are you always this dramatic?" Seth couldn't help but ask.

"Shut up man! Where are your manners? I am your new neighbor! You are suppose to help me!"

"Well, it might be just some rat or something. The place was vacant for 6 months. I think you are just over reacting." Seth tried to reason with the guy.

"OVER REACTING? What if its a fucking ghost ready to eat me? I don't wanna die at the hands of a ghost!"

"Dean...Was your name right? Look Dean, ghosts aren't real. Please, be reasonable."

"Who said they are not real? They are very much real! And I am sure that is what is in my place! You gotta help me! I heard fucking noises man! And the light was switched on by itself! I am not drunk so this IS happening!"

Seth looked at the distressed guy in front of him and resisted the urge to laugh.

"Why don't you call the police?"

"Police? Nah man...I can't call the police on ghosts! They need evidence!"

"Dude, what do you want me to do?" Seth asked patiently.

Dean looked at him, ran his eyes all over his body. Seth felt himself getting self conscious and he cleared his thought nervously.

"You work out? You are pretty damn thick. I like it." Dean said casually.

Seth felt his ears heat up as he looked at Dean. "Dude, are you serious? Do you think its the right time to flirt with me? Weren't you about to have a heart attack a minute ago because you got some disturbance in your apartment?" He asked in a bewildered tone, eye narrowed.

"I am not flirting with you, pfffttt. Don't flatter yourself. I am just thinking out the plan. You look strong. Obviously are not scared of the ghosts. Do you got a bat or something?"

Seth looked at him in confusion, "Em maybe. But why?"

"Go get it. We'll need it." Dean said.

"For what?"

"You ask too many questions!! Lack of manners man! You are coming with me, so bring a weapon if you can."

"First, who said I was coming with you? Second, weapons don't work on your so called ghosts."

"What's your name?"

"Seth!"

"Well, Seth, your are coming with me because I said so. And as for the other thing, we don't know for surely if its a ghost. But it might be useless, true. Fuck that. Come on." Dean grabbed Seth's wrist in his hand and started to drag him out of his apartment.

"Wait on a minute!" Seth held his ground as Dean turned around to look at him impatiently.

"What? I am tired man and I need to sleep! So the sooner we get done with it the better!"

"What are we doing exactly?" Seth asked feeling as if he had no choice in the matter.

"Well, YOU are. I am just gonna watch because I am scared! You are gonna make sure there is nothing in there. Check out my whole apartment. Then you can leave."

"Ugh fine. Lemme grab my keys at least."

"Hurry up!"

Dean shouted after him and Seth wondered what he had gotten himself into. Maybe if the guy didn't have such a cute butt Seth would have showed more resistance instead of getting dragged into his silly shenanigans. It was getting too late and he wanted to sleep so he quickly grabbed his keys and just to be extra cautious, he came back to grab the bat from his closet and went after Dean.To fight invisible creatures in only who Dean apparently believed in. 

* * *

  
"Look, here we go. I have checked the closet too. There is nothing going on here."

A loud banging noise was heard from the bathroom and Seth watched as Dean jumped in panic.

"Well...Except maybe old ruined pipes. You gotta get them fixed I guess." Seth finished his thoughts as Dean's gaze turned towards him.

"Seth, there was a shuffling of feet I heard when I was going into the bathroom, then a loud noise came out of the kitchen!"

"Come on man, I am sure its nothing but you being paranoid. Maybe you are worked up and stressed. New places can do that to you. I think all you need is some rest."

As Seth said that, a loud thump was heard from outside of the bedroom. Dean let out a loud yelp that would put a girl in a horror movie to shame and jumped into Seth's arms. Literally.

Seth was astonished but his arms held Dean against his chest anyways. He looked at Dean incredulously. Dean's eyes were turned towards the source of the voice and he was gripping Seth like his life depended on it.

"Are you serious man? Mostly guys at least let me take them on a date before they jump into my arms."

Dean's head turned towards Seth and he looked at him all offended, "Are you implying I am a slut? Fuck you! Don't flatter yourself, AGAIN! I am fucking scared! I told you there was something here!"

"Are you sure you are an adult?"

Seth got a bite on his shoulder as a response, he yelped and looked at Dean frowning.

"I am 31 thank you very much! I just don't fucking like ghosts wandering around my home."

"First, ouch. Second, ghosts don't exist!"

"Oh yeah? Then explain to me where that noise came from. Come on Mr. Brave heart...Go and find out."

"Ugh I will. But I kinda have my hands full right now." Seth said, gesturing towards Dean who was still up in Seth's arms.

"Oh. Yeah. Speaking of which, wow, you are so strong." Dean said as he patted at Seth's chest. His eyes looked at Seth admiringly and Seth felt himself blushing. He found it pretty amusing how Dean's mood switched from panic to casual so randomly.

"Oh, thanks. I do crossfit." Seth said with a smirk on his face, flexing his arms and pecs.

"Emm, sexy. Although I have no idea what that is." Dean grinned as he let go of Seth and planted his feet on the floor.

"Are you always this flirty on the first meeting?" Seth asked in an amused tone. He was finding this quirky guy's dramatic nature very fascinating. Seth was definitely not prolonging their adventure of ghost hunting because he found the blue eyed stranger who happened to be his new neighbor very cute.

"What is it with you implying I am a slut dude? You a dirty talker?" Dean teased back and Seth found himself blushing again which resulted in a grin breaking on Dean's face. "Buttt...To answer your questions, only the hot ones." Dean continued and gave Seth a wink.

Seth laughed out loud as he said, "Ah I am flattered. Now lets go get this place cleared so I can sleep. I have work tomorrow."

And like suddenly, Dean remembered what they were doing here in the first place. A terror filled his expression again as he got behind Seth, "You first."

Seth rolled his eyes and looked back at Dean. "Really?"

"Yes. Really. Impress me and I might take you up on that date offer."

"I never asked you out on a date. Just to be clear."

"Ah shut up! You eye fucked my ass so hard this morning I can still feel the soreness!"

"Do you have any filter at all? And you got a cute ass! I am a man with an eye! What do you expect?" Seth argued back.

"Exactly. We got a confession. Case settled. Now go." Dean said as he pushed against Seth's back and made him move forward.

* * *

_"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"_

Dean asked in utter disbelief as he watched Seth come out of the kitchen, clutching a cat in his hands.

"No kidding. Just a ghost disguised as a cat."

Dean jumped up on the couch as Seth said that, "You mean its actually a ghost?"

Seth rolled his eyes at the over dramatic display as he said, "Shut up Dean. There is no ghost. Ghosts aren't fucking real. Period. I think you left your door open at some point and he got in. He's Mr. David's who live down this floor.

"Fuck this shit man! If it wasn't so cute, I would give it a verbal beat down for scaring the crap out of me!"

Seth laughed out loud as he placed the cat on the floor. "It was pretty hilarious though."

Dean dropped down on the couch and huffed loudly. An adorable pout on his face which made Seth's heart flutter. What the fuck....He had just met the guy...

"Sooo I guess my work here is done. I should go." Seth said after a couple of moments of silence.

"Wait! Friday is my off day. I like fast food and good whine. I am easy to please."

A smile broke onto Seth's face. "You are something else you know that."

Dean grinned at him as he replied, "I'll take that as a compliment. Oh, and by the way, no matter what you assume, you gotta work your way into this ass." Dean said as he stood up and ran his hand over his ass seductively. Seth shook his head at how silly he looked. Cute silly.

"We'll see now won't we?" He teased back as he looked at a still grinning Dean for few seconds before he forced himself to move towards the door and get out.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirations:
> 
> I once saw a prompt somewhere I can't find anymore and that screamed Ambrollins to me. So here it is. 
> 
> Dramatic Dean is very canon. Watch his old Shield segments.
> 
> He said in an interview how he hate scary films. So a little inspo came from there.
> 
> He was asked to hang the lights on the Christmas tree via a ladder and his answer was 'What if I get hurt?' This drama queen.
> 
> He is also scared of the ocean and how sharks will eat him. 
> 
> You get the idea.


End file.
